Karaz Kadrid
Karaz Kadrid is a Dwarven fortress that serves as the gate into Thorun Karag at the end of the Quicksilver Pass. Much like Kurz Kadrid and Loderr Khaz, Karaz Kadrid is divided into two sections; an outer city for non-clan members, and an inner city that leads into the heart of Thorun Karag. Most citizens of Kurz Kadrid who are not a Thorun born Dwarf never see the other half of the city, as it is closed to all but clan Thorun itself. Political Structure Karaz Kadrid (literally "strong pass" in common) is an important trade route between The Kingdom of Bedivere, Balderk Karag, and Loderr Karag. Run by a quasi caste system, members of clan Thorun are first class citizens, with the authority to make arrests and purchase land throughout the city. Other Dwarves not of clan Thorun, as well as gnomes who have sworn allegiance to clan Thorun, are considered second class citizens and have the right to own businesses and buy property within the outer city. All other races and peoples, with the exception of Drow, are considered third class citizens and are allowed to own property in the outer city, but no businesses. Drow serve as the cities slave class, and are normally the property of first class citizens. Economic Practices Due to the restrictions on mercantile ownership, some merchants seeking to sell their product in Karaz Kadrid often employ second class citizens as front-men for properties they wish to use as storefronts. A wealthy foreign merchant would provide a second class citizen with the finances to secure mercantile property in Karaz Kadrid but maintain control over the business themselves. This has led to a large amount of organized crime in Karaz Kadrid as foreign merchants are forced to maintain ownership of their property through illegal means, often resorting to hiring mercenaries to watch over the second class citizen who is the official owner of their establishment. Although this method is highly lucrative, many merchants chose instead to sell their products in bulk at a reduced rate to the owners of shops within Karaz Kadrid, or else to the black market. Factions of Karaz Kadrid Merchant Guilds Policing and Law Karaz Kadrid has no formal police, instead, members of clan Thorun serve as a civillian police force, enforcing the law themselves. Disputes between Thorun dwarves and outsiders are almost always ruled in the favor of members of clan Throun, and conflict between two Thorun dwarves is arbitrated by an unbiased third Thorun dwarf, normally an elder. Mercenaries and Criminals Magicians and Alchemists Important Locations Outer City * Quicksilver Guild's headquarters * The Ril Master's outer headquarters * The Runker's headquarters * The Titans Furnace * The paper mill * Rubnin's Shipping and Co. * The Five Fingered Guild's headquarters * The Tabernacle Theater * Korzd's Ring and Temple * Statue to Brahk * The Grizzly Beard Inn * The Wetman's Inn * The Drunken Drow Inn * The Inner Wall * The slave warrens * The shallow mines (gold, silver, platinum) * The shallow prison Inner City * The Ril Master's inner headquarters * The Guzar headquarters * Gorak Thrung outpost * Karaz Kadrid's word wall * The Grand Cathedral * The Great Clan Hall * The Deep Mines (Mithril, Adamantine, Damascus) * The Mithril Vault * The deep prison * Skylled's Ward Category:City Category:Dwarven land Category:Trade Route